Levantala para mí
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: [One Shot Kagehina] -¡Imbécil! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que es imposible que me concentre si tengo a la persona que me gusta justo delante? -Me da igual si tienes novia y viene a verte, en el partido no puedes tener ojos para otra cosa que no sea el balón -Lo que pasa es que cuando te tengo delante, moviéndote con esa soltura me resulta imposible no quedarme embobado mirándote.


Garrafal, terrible, horrible, aquellas eran las palabras para describir como se sentía el "dúo raro" de Karasuno después de aquel partido de práctica. No había sido más que una práctica, si, pero eso no quitaba que habían perdido y que no había sido por que los otros fueran mejores que ellos, sino porque no habían sido capaces de concentrarse lo suficiente y habían dejado caer el balón, y como bien había conseguido meterle Kageyama a Hinata en la cabeza "el que deja caer en el balón pierde, y el que pierde no puede seguir jugando". Aquellas palabras les quemaron como si de fuego se trata durante todo el camino de vuelta, camino durante el que no se habían dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera se habían sentado juntos en el autobús como acostumbraban.

Al llegar a las puertas del gimnasio todos bajaron, Kageyama solo quería salir pitado de allí, olvidarse de todo aquello y pensar en que le había hecho perderse de aquella forma durante el partido mientras lanzaba el balón una y otra vez hasta rozar el techo de su habitación, pero cuando se disponía a marcharse una mano le retuvo tirando de su chaqueta. No necesito girarse para saber que se trataba del enano.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Tenemos que practicar.-Aquellas palabras le hicieron hervir la sangre, quería cruzarle la cara de un guantazo, quería ser capaz de entender lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza tan fantasiosa para hacerle pensar que estaba de humor como para practicar.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero siquiera hablarte?- Un fuerte empujón sobrevino aquellas palabras, haciendo al pelirrojo caer de culo al suelo. Kageyama giro sobre sus pies para enfrentarle pero al encontrarse con aquella mirada llena de pasión y fuerza que parecía brillar con luz propia simplemente no pudo hacerlo… quizás no era mala idea practicar un rato antes de enfriarse y que el cansancio les impidiera moverse.- Más te vale no hacerme perder el tiempo.- Y como si esa fuera explicación suficiente se dio la vuelta de nuevo rumbo al gimnasio con paso rápido, aun enfadado, esperando que Hinata le siguiera pero sin pararse a comprobarlo.

Entre los dos montaron la red y lo prepararon todo en absoluto y sepulcral silencio. La tensión podía cortarse con cuchillo y si las miradas matasen ambos habrían salido muy mal parados de aquel duelo de miradas. El primer balón salió volando, Hinata apenas lo vio, era demasiado rápido, demasiado impreciso. Apenas tardo un par segundos en tocar el suelo del mismo lado de la cancha del que había sido lanzado. El segundo fue fallo de Hinata, el pelirrojo se había quedado embobado con los gestos de concentración que el armador hacia al lanzar. Otros dos fallos de Kageyama siguieron a aquel, y otros tres de Hinata y otros tantos de Kageyama otra vez. Cuando, al rematar de nuevo, el pelirrojo casi se come la red Kageyama ya no lo soporto mas. Dando pasos largos se acerco a él, le tomó por el cuello de la camiseta del equipo y le obligo a alzarse un par de centímetros para enfrentarle.

-¿Piensas centrarte o estamos aquí para ver cómo te comes la vez una y otra vez? No te mereces que la levante para ti.- Los ojos de Hinata se afilaron ante aquellas palabras, le estaban haciendo daño, pero de ninguna forma dejaría que el moreno se diera cuenta de ello, como de costumbre reaccionaria devolviendo aquellas dolorosas palabras con toda la entereza que era capaz de conservar.

-¿Qué me centre? ¿Cómo quieres que me centre si apenas me dejas tiempo para respirar?-Estaba gritando, ambos lo estaban, no importaba, nadie podía oírles a aquellas horas. Nadie iba a separarles aquella vez.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te la pase entonces? ¿Más baja? ¿Más lenta? ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡¿Y si te la paso al rodando por el suelo?! ¿¡Así estaría bien?!

-¡Imbécil! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que es imposible que me concentre si tengo a la persona que me gusta justo delante?- Kageyama estaba tan cabreado que no se daba siquiera cuenta de que lo que acababa de escuchar era una confesión, Hinata por su parte sentía su cara arder y su cuerpo entrar en shock por momentos.

\- Me da igual si tienes novia y viene a verte, en el partido no puedes tener ojos para otra cosa que no sea el balón.- El pelirrojo parpadeo varias veces ¿no se había dado cuenta? Sin embargo algo en su interior le llevo a explicárselo, a no dejarlo así, aprovechar aquel arranque de valentía y terminar lo que, de forma inconsciente, había empezado. Con una voz algo más calmada alzo la vista en busca de los ojos azules de Kageyama.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando te tengo delante, moviéndote con esa soltura me resulta imposible no quedarme embobado mirándote. Eres increíble, verte jugar lo es.- Y en ese momento algo en la cabeza de Tobio hizo "click" y todo cobro sentido de golpe. Apenas había sido capaz de entenderlo cuando se encontró con que tenía sus labios pegados contra los del pelirrojo besándole con necesidad ahogada. Al separarse volvió a apoyarle en el suelo, soltando por fin su camiseta y mirándole con cierto nerviosismo.

-Idiota, no vuelvas a hacer eso, yo solo quiero levantarla para ti y verte ahí arriba rediciéndola.- Sus mejillas tomaron cierto tono carmín al darse cuenta de el doble significado que podían tener sus palabras ¿Habían sonado siempre así de mal? Sin embargo no era algo de lo que pudiera o quisiera ocuparse en aquellos momentos. Menos cuando las manos de Hinata tiraban de él hacia abajo para poder alcanzar sus labios. De nuevo el beso fue intenso, pero la postura era incomoda, la diferencia de altura era demasiada, Kageyama tenía que encorvarse hacia delante y Hinata parecía intentar flotar sobre el aire para alcanzarle. Quizás por eso, sin darse ni cuenta, habían ido moviéndose a trompicones hasta el fondo de la cancha, donde descansaba una pila de colchonetas más bien desordenadas. El moreno cayó de espaldas con el rematador encima mirándole con aquellos ojos que parecían ser capaces de leer a través de él. El pelirrojo se tumbo dándole varios besos cariñosos desde la mejilla hasta el oído.

-Levántala para mi, prometo estar siempre ahí para recibirla.- Kageyama sabía que aquellas palabras no podían ser más inocentes, pero dada la posición en la que estaban simplemente no podía evitar que se le pasara otra cosa muy distinta por la cabeza. Una sonrisa que, en otra situación podría resultar macabra, se dibujo en los labios de Kageyama. Sus manos fueron a la cintura del más bajo. Mordió débilmente el cuello del pelirrojo mientas con sus manos le pegaba a él, alzando la cintura para hacer presión.

-¿Así? ¿Más fuerte? ¿Más alto?- Hinata se dio cuenta en aquel momento de lo que pasaba por la mente del moreno, en otra ocasión probablemente le habría cruzado la cara o habría soltado tantos insultos como su cabeza pudiera procesar pero aquella situación era distinta. Se aparto apenas unos centímetros para poder mirarle a los ojos, mordiéndose suavemente el labio.

-Tan rápido y tan fuerte como quieras, lo recibiré siempre.- Negaría haber dicho eso, por supuesto, pero lo había hecho. Era impropio de él, al igual que aquella situación, es decir, se suponía que se odiaban, eran rivales, rivales obligados a trabajar juntos ¿no? Bueno, quizás eso no era del todo cierto, pues por mucho que ambos escondieran sus sentimientos entre gritos e insultos era muy distinto lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Entre besos, caricias y mordiscos las camisetas de ambos desaparecieron, las manos de Kageyama se deslizaban con cuidado por la piel clara de Hinata palpando cada centímetro y acercándose peligrosamente al cierre del pantalón ajeno. Quería ir más allá, parecía haber quedado claro que ambos querían, pero entonces al pelirrojo se le vinieron miles de preguntas que en una situación normal ni se plantearía. _"¿sería aquella la primera vez de Kageyama? Parecía saber lo que hacía ¿Lo había hecho ya antes? ¿Con quién?"_ El cuerpo del más bajo se tenso por completo y el moreno, creyendo haberlo molestado, paro de golpe. Antes de que le diera tiempo a preguntar Hinata escondió la cara en el hombro pálido del armador.

-Oe, Kageyama ¿Has…has hecho esto a-alguna… alguna vez antes?- Le daba vergüenza, temía que Kageyama se riera de él o decidiera que todo aquello no merecía la pena. No quería mirarle sin embargo un tirón de pelo le obligo a levantar la cabeza.

\- Claro que no, y me alegro, así mi primera vez será contigo.- El moreno le miraba con reproche, como si la simple duda le ofendiera, pero eso no impidió que los ojos de Hinata se iluminaran de la misma forma que lo hacían cuando conseguía anotar un punto gracias a su ataque rápido, de aquella forma que a Kageyama tanto le gustaba. Un nuevo beso apasionado por parte de Hinata les unió de nueva cuenta y no se separaron hasta que el mismo pelirrojo se enderezo para deshacerse de la ropa que le quedaba. Al volver a colocarse sobre el moreno lo hizo de tal forma que, de no ser por la ropa que aun quedaba de por medio, ya le habría "recibido" en su interior. Ambos gimieron en respuesta, Hinata de forma aguda y Kageyama con ronquez, por la mezcla entre el placer que le producía tener a Hinata moviéndose sobre él de aquella forma, y el dolor por la presión de la poca ropa que le quedaba puesta. Una mano sobre el cuello de Hinata le atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, mientras con la otra intentaba deshacerse, al menos, de los pantalones. Al separarse del beso un par de dedos se colocaron sobre los labios del pelirrojo, haciendo que este mirara a su pareja, si es que podía llamarle así, con extrañeza.

-Lámelos.- Kageyama tenía experiencia nula en aquel tipo de cosas pero, en un desliz, se le había escapado delante de Oikawa el tipo de sentimientos que tenia hacia Hinata y, tras una conversación demasiado explicita y vergonzosa como para recordarla, cualquier misterio sobre como intiman dos hombres había desaparecido de la mente de Kageyama. Hinata, son rechistar aunque sin entender tampoco, se metió ambos dedos en la boca y los lubrico con la lengua bajo la mirada atenta de _su_ armador.

Kageyama volvió a besar el cuello del pelirrojo cuando sacó los dedos de su boca, entreteniéndolo y mimándolo porque no había que tener mucha experiencia para saber que aquello no le iba a resultar agradable. Un grito de pavor acompaño al primer dedo, haciendo que Hinata se apartara, aun sentado sobre el abdomen del más alto.

-¿Q-que haces, Bakayama?

-Prepararte para no hacerte daño.- Comento como si se tratada de algo obvio y con la mano libre tiro de la mano que se había apoyado sobre su pecho para hacer al pelirrojo caer sobre él. La delicadeza no era el don de Kageyama.- Intenta relajarte un poco.

-¿Cómo pretendes que me relaje con tu dedo... a-ahí?- Hinata casi gritaba, sin embargo con la sucesivas caricias del moreno consiguió calmarse poco a poco. Y según se relajaba para el armador del Karasuno se hacía todo más sencillo. Pudo meter un segundo dedo y notar como poco a poco eran las propias cadenas de Hinata las que le pedían más de aquella cesación que ahora resultaba deliciosa. Pequeños gemidos por parte de Hinata confirmaron sus sospechas. Llevo la mano libre a la barbilla del más bajo mientras salía de su interior,

-¿Preparado para recibirla?- Sin decir nada Hinata se incorporó y apoyo ambas manos en el pecho del moreno y repitió lo que había hecho momentos antes al sentarse, haciendo a Kageyama entrar en él de golpe. Ambos gritaron, uno de placer, el otro de puro dolor. Hinata se dejo caer, incapaz de reaccionar a causa de la sensación de malestar que le había invadido de golpe. Los bracos del moreno le rodearon al instante, girando sobre sí mismo para dejar a Hinata sobre la colchoneta con él encima. Con pequeños besos limpio cada lágrima del pelirrojo, quien ni siquiera era capaz de hablar. Poco a poco Hinata parecía clamarse, sus sollozos eventualmente cesaron y su respiración logro normalizarse. Gracias a que Kageyama se había quedado quieto había ido acostumbrándose a la sensación. Con más cuidado del que recordaba haber tenido en su vida con nada probo a moverse un poco. Al darse cuenta de que no le dolía busco los ojos de Kageyama, asintiendo para que supiera que podía seguir, que estaba bien. Éste no necesitó mas para empezar a moverse, necesitado ya de aquello. Al principio tenía miedo de hacerle daño por lo que había ido despacio, pero al cerciorarse de que todos y cada uno de los gemidos del pelirrojo eran de placer empezó a aumentar el ritmo hasta hacerlo condenadamente rápido. Hinata ya no sabía si gemía o gritaba, pero cuando el colocador giro sobre sí mismo de nuevo la sensación fue indescriptible. Sabía que estaba en su límite, ambos lo estaban. Sobre todo Hinata, a quien sentir llegar a Kageyama a un punto excesivamente profundo y exacto en su interior le estaba volviendo loco. Él se corrió primero entre ambos vientres, el moreno unos segundos después en su interior. Sin ser capaz de preocuparse por mancharse Hinata se dejo caer contra su pecho completamente agotado.

-Eso ha sido increíble, tu eres increíble.-Murmuro con la voz entrecortada y de forma apenas audible.

-No digas eso…- No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, si que era verdad que solía ser bastante arrogante, pero en aquella ocasión era, de nuevo, distinto, con Hinata todo era distinto.


End file.
